


【最王】Mr & Mr . Saihara

by Yurilili



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurilili/pseuds/Yurilili
Summary: 最王的非典型史密斯夫妇paro，ooc有是朋友的点梗，看了一下原电影，感觉不太合适就自己改了一下本来婚姻咨询师想让东条妈妈来的，后来想了想这俩人……还是别为难女孩子了
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	【最王】Mr & Mr . Saihara

米色的墙壁，原木的地板，柔软的沙发，黄调的光线更给房间增添一丝温馨的气息，花果茶在壶里咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡，柑橘和桃的清香在空气中弥漫——虽然烹茶的“人”感觉不到。

人类有时会说，爱情是世界上最伟大最美好的东西，这些言论导致kibo对爱情一直充满了好奇，因为直接去询问热恋的人可能会打扰到对方，是非常失礼的行为，于是各方均衡后，kibo在博士的帮助下成为了一名婚姻咨询师。

“这样你可以接触到更多的样本，对你分析能力和算法的改进也有很大好处。”博士这样鼓励他。

顶尖机器人的名号一下吸引来了不少人进行咨询，不同于人类，机器人不会泄密的特点已经足够让人心动，而数据分析下理性的结果也让人信服，kibo“机器人恋爱咨询师”的名号也越来越响亮，只要提前预约，就可以来到咨询所进行恋爱咨询。

但是今天却出现了一点特殊的情况，他迎来了一位特殊的客人。

几分钟前，这位客人孤身一人出现在门口，无论是对方略显稚嫩的脸、娇小的身材还是身上的校服，都显得与这里格格不入，不知所措的kibo和男孩对视着，直到少年主动开口：“听说爸爸妈妈一会要来这里进行离婚咨询。”

kibo显然缺少处理突发情况的经验，在他犹豫的时候，男孩突然发出了巨大的奇异哭声，而他不但劝说不成，甚至骚扰到了一旁的邻居——旁边的店主怒气冲冲的表示，如果持续下去他的生意会被影响，而他会为此举报kibo，无奈之下，他只好把这个自称最原终一的男孩领进屋里。

今天的预约记录来看，接下来确实是最原夫妇的咨询，姑且先让这个孩子呆在这里吧，kibo心想，才不是因为怕他的奇怪哭声让他被邻居投诉。

最原终一缩在沙发上，还在不停流眼泪，可怜兮兮的恳求他，要他发誓一定不要让爸爸妈妈离婚，却又在kibo被缠的发誓之后笑着说“欸？明明是个机器人但是一副对爱情很了解的样子还真是有够好笑的啊~”。

这突如其来的机差发言气得kibo刚要发火，他就又变回抽抽搭搭的模样，拉长着尾音道歉，来回几次，指针已经略微越过了最原夫妇的预约时间，最原终一也停止了哭闹，看起来在思考什么。

沉默的气氛持续了几分钟，终于被敲门声打破。

“您好，请问kibo先生在吗？我是进行咨询的最原。”敲门声不大不小，门外人的声音带着一丝运动后的气喘。

他可能是因为迟到，刚跑来的，但是对于一位有着这样年龄的孩子的父亲来说，这个声音或许有些年轻，kibo心想。

“最原先生来了，如果需要的话，你可以去我的里间稍微呆一会儿。”kibo并没有立刻开门，而是看向沙发里发呆的最原终一，而对方只是摆了摆手，kibo实在不懂这个人在想什么，也不想再管他，只是在手放在门把上、即将开门的时候，客厅内的少年突然大喊：“机器人先生可要加油哦，千万不要让他们离婚哦~”

kibo闻言顿了顿，打开了房门，出乎意料的，门外并不是kibo预计的中年夫妻，而是一个看上去二十出头的男人，穿着白衬衫，脸色微微发红，还在喘着气，递过来的手机上有着预约成功的短讯，虽然不明白为什么与他的分析天差地别，但预约讯息不会做假，kibo还是放这位最原先生进门了。

“抱歉，因为工作上突然有一些问题，所以来晚了一些，我是上周进行了预约的最原终一……您为什么看上去这么惊讶？”最原终一看着一脸惊讶的kibo，不过机器人居然也能有这么细腻的表情吗？他心想。

这时kibo已经带着他走到了客厅，而沙发上的“最原终一”笑着向他们挥了挥手：“哟，小最原，你终于来啦，我可是等了你好久好久~不要管那个低能机器人啦，坐到这里来！”

最原终一顺着他的指示坐在另一个单人沙发上，kibo一边反驳“我才不是低能机器人”一边端上花果茶，在对面坐好。

“那么我们现在人是不是还没有齐？请两位先生稍等。”kibo的眼神在两人身上徘徊，他不明白为什么两个人都自称最原终一，而且两人的年龄怎么看也不会是父子的模样。

“kibo君是不是误会了什么？我叫最原终一，这位是我的爱人王马小吉，只有我们两位进行咨询。”

“呢嘻嘻~果然是低能机器人呢，傻小子kibo被我耍了！明明是个机器人却不知道人说话的真假，这还真是太——可笑了。”王马小吉笑嘻嘻的倚在沙发上，哪还有半点刚才挂着眼泪的可怜样子。

而一边的最原终一也差不多反应过来发生了什么，据说这位机器人的客人包括很多身份显赫的人，所以个人信息填充不需要十分详细，而王马小吉显然是利用这一点捉弄了kibo。

“……”kibo虽然非常愤怒，但是还要保持敬业的态度，他看着沙发上的两人，开始进行询问，“那么你们进行咨询，是出现了什么问题？”

最原终一还没开口，王马小吉突然做出小学生举手抢答问题的姿态大喊：“我怀疑小最原移情别恋了！”

“王、王马君？”最原终一头顶的呆毛都受到惊吓一样，一起颤抖了一下，看向kibo的眼神充满茫然。

“小最原今天是不是因为和我最喜欢的小赤松一起，所以才来晚了！千万不要说谎哦，我最讨厌说谎了！”王马小吉伸出食指，鼓起了脸，一副认真的表情。

尴尬的气氛随着果茶的香气在空气里弥漫，最原终一和kibo显然都被他最讨厌说谎的发言哽住，一时间陷入沉默，只不过kibo是彻底的茫然，最原则是斟酌思索的神态。

“我今天确实和赤松桑一起，但……” “呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你看小最原一定是出轨了呜呜呜呜呜啊虽然你只是个废物机器人但是你一定看得出来吧！”最原终一话音未落，就被王马小吉独特的哭声打断。

耳边环绕着王马小吉不可名状的哭声，kibo沉痛的想，最原终一出轨与否他并不知道，但是能忍受和这样吵闹又恶劣的人结婚，难道还不能算真爱吗？

“但是王马君也不是一点问题也没有吧！”最原终一突然的发言止住了王马小吉的哭声，他饶有兴致的笑着看着最原终一，“嗯？小最原对我有什么不满的样子呢？说说看。”

“王马君可是有一个星期人间蒸发，只留了纸条说要去西伯利亚流放公司（kibo震惊的看了一眼穿着学生装的王马小吉）的叛徒，但是明明连自己的护照都没有带，我怎么也联系不到你的时候也很着急，那么现在你能告诉我你去了哪里吗？”

如果不是为了转移话题，最原终一原本并没有想对这件事情刨根问底，他和王马小吉同居以来，一直保持着适当的距离，并不打探对方的秘密，但说出这些话之后，他也感觉到了之前刻意忽视的异常，王马小吉这样不声不响的失踪也并不是第一次了，最原终一有些无奈的发现，他甚至不知道再次遇到这种情况时，要去哪里寻找王马小吉。

“啊嘞？啊嘞嘞？一个月前的事情怎么可能还记得啊笨蛋！”王马小吉虽然中气十足的骂了回去，但是显然底气并没有那么足，kibo怀疑的目光又投向了王马小吉。

“啊哈——好吧，我说实话，和作为普通人的小最原在一起太久了，我已经开始感觉无聊了，所以想要离婚，但是小春川不知道怎么听说了，就要我必须来这做个婚姻咨询，说是不要头脑一热离婚然后后悔，不然就要杀掉我，我就只好和无聊的小最原一起来到低能机器人这里做咨询啦……就是这样，这么看来小最原对我也充满了欺骗，如果不能告诉我更有趣的东西……那我们还是离婚比较好吧？”王马小吉状似有气无力的趴在沙发扶手上叹息，露出的紫色的眼睛却紧紧盯着旁边的最原终一，最原金色的眼睛低垂，膝盖上的双手紧紧攥住了裤子，一声不吭。

“小最原没有什么想说的吗？好吧，那看来我可以准备结束我三年多的爱情了，可惜傻小子机器人什么用都没有呢。”王马小吉站起身，拍了拍不存在的灰尘，转身要走。

“……我不同意”低着头的最原终一拉住王马小吉的手，低声但坚定的说。

“哈？小最原是不是搞错了什么，这可不是你说'今天不想吃咖喱，我们去吃别的吧'或者'我不喜欢寿喜烧焦糖，请自己留着吃'这样勉强可以答应的退让哦？而是面对番茄酱级别的绝对拒绝哦？”他动了动，却抽不出手。

“再给我们一点时间吧，王马君。”最原终一也站起身来，与他十指交扣，“我明白你的意思，我知道你对我有所隐瞒，而我也同样，我本以为我们都满足于这种相处状态，但现在看来并非如此。”

kibo能看到背对着最原终一的王马小吉嘴角微微翘起，像是听到了满意的答案，他挑起眉头，顺着最原的力度坐回沙发上，把面前的花茶推到一边，又变回了笑嘻嘻的表情：“这里有芬达吗？我要葡萄味的。”

“对不起，并没有这种东西提供。”kibo在心里默念博士的忠告，强忍着自己去揍王马小吉一顿的冲动，硬邦邦地回答。

“虽然这样说，但是也不知道到底应该从哪里讲起更好，既然kibo君是专业人士，还是由你指导更好一些。”最原终一诚恳的表情和礼貌的态度极大程度安抚了kibo的情绪，王马小吉撇了撇嘴，把自己摔进沙发里。

“因为对两位的具体状况并不了解，所以不如从你们的初次见面谈起吧。”kibo双手叉腰，自信满满的说出自己分析得出的结论。

“哈……？亏你想的出来这种办法，你怎么不让我从小讲起呢。”王马小吉毫不客气地表达出了嫌弃，kibo再次感觉到被冒犯，他在心里告诉自己，'结束今天的咨询，以后再也不会和他们扯上关系了，冷静，kibo，想想博士说的话。'

“不，王马君，我认为这还是有意义的。”最原终一安抚地捏捏他的指节，“我们相遇的时候是在五年前，那个夜长小姐的画廊艺术展吧。”

是啊我是过去偷东西的。王马小吉在心里吐槽。表面却不露声色：“啊，那是我的大学进行的艺术展参观的活动呢，我走的比较晚，遇到了你。”还害得我差点没把偷到的东西送出去。

“请稍等，王马君，据我的记录调取，您就读的大学并没有在那天举办参观夜长小姐的艺术展。”kibo突然插嘴，“我希望你能保持绝对的坦诚，否则我们的咨询无法继续。”

王马小吉的表情有些微妙，他手指轻轻按了一下手机，一条短讯被发了出去“现在，把我之前准备的东西送出去。”然后笑着敷衍过去“哈哈哈是我们自发的活动啦，夜长安琪明明和我们年纪差不多但是却非常厉害呢。”，又喝了几口茶减缓谈话的进度。

没过几分钟，最原终一的手机就响了，也打断了他们的谈话。

“抱歉，我需要接一下电话。”最原终一走进厕所，接通了电话，“最原君你终于接电话了！我们收到了怪盗克洛德的预告函，他将于今夜七点整来取走珠宝展这次的展品，百田君出任务去了，虽然知道你今天休假，但是真的没有人手了，上面要我叫你回来，真的非常抱歉！”赤松枫的声音随着噼里啪啦的键盘敲击声一起传来，最原终一叹了一口气，说了一声我知道了，走出卫生间。

“抱歉，小吉，公司有一笔很重要的账目对不上了，我需要去处理一下，我们下次再来做咨询。”最原终一充满歉意的看着王马小吉，但心里也有些放松，因为保密协议，他的身份也不能告诉任何人——哪怕是自己的丈夫，他不知道王马是怎样知道、又知道了多少，也或许今天的咨询只是他的一个试探。

“小最原真的很忙呢，那就晚上见啦~”王马小吉挥了挥手，表情有些捉摸不透，最原终一只当他是被自己留下有些不开心，但还是急匆匆赶往警局。

“我们下周可能会再来，你不要和他说什么不该说的东西。”王马小吉贴近kibo的脸，像是威胁一般，再退回去又是那副乖学生的样子，笑嘻嘻的打了招呼就离开了。

“真是两个奇怪的人啊。”kibo一边洗着茶杯，一边感叹。

当夜六点半，警察与保安零散分布在珠宝展所在的十二、三层的各个角落，最原终一负责在十二楼的一片展区，突然十三楼有人发出警报，十二楼的人迅速调出部分前往楼上，这时十二层的落地玻璃炸开，白色披风的怪盗顺势跃进室内，有目标一般直奔展区，拿走了一块蓝宝石，没人知道他什么时候解开了展品锁，但那显然不是这一瞬间发生的事情。

最原终一冲过去抓住他的左手腕，手上的手铐一人一只手的把两人拷住，穿着白色长披风的怪盗并没有挣扎，而是突然回头，踮起脚尖吻上最原终一的唇，他的手里还拿着那颗蓝宝石。

“唔！”最原终一刚想挣扎，却看见那双熟悉的紫色眼睛，怪盗克洛恩用他熟悉的、王马小吉的方式和他接吻，猫一样的舔他的嘴唇，然后在他的下唇上轻轻咬了一下，然后拧脱了自己的大拇指，甩掉手铐，快速的后退到打开的窗边 。

“再见啦亲爱的！”粉色的圆形炸弹在地上炸开，王马小吉纵身一跃，抓住窗外飞机的梯子，金黄色的花瓣从大开的舱门一路散落，最原终一有些茫然的站在原地，擦着呛出的眼泪，去别馆搜查的警员也听着声音冲进房间。

他不知道自己是怎样被带回警局的，回过神来他已经被带到自己的办公室待命，赤松枫正在快速的敲打键盘，看见他进来打了个招呼就继续埋头工作。

“克洛恩是王马小吉。”最原终一话音未落，赤松枫就一脸惊讶的从椅子上站了起来。

“我之前明明还有调查他的履历，一个继承了家里公司的在读大学生，完全清白干净的……”赤松枫发出懊恼的声音，手指捉紧另一只胳膊的衣袖，“身材娇小，体重在42-48kg之间，因为会归还失窃的宝物甚至还有精神损失费所以家庭条件应该较富裕……真的都可以对上，怎么会这样？”

“最原君……你知道现在问题有多严重吗？”赤松枫不停的在大厅走来走去，恨铁不成钢地看着她的搭档，最原终一低着头，一声不吭。

“你找了怪盗克洛恩结婚，并且三年都没有发现这件事。”她长舒一口气，但眉头还是紧锁的，“而他在你的面前偷走了那块宝石，这个时候你才知道他就是那个怪盗？我相信你的为人，我知道你不是那种人，但是我没办法让所有人都相信你……没有别人知道吧？他吻你的照片已经被传上社交网络了，他的真实身份大概不可能被发现，我已经尽力处理过了，但是……”这种毁了你前程的事情……他真的爱你吗？她一边犹豫着不敢把这句话说出口，一边又直觉上认为王马小吉不会伤害最原终一，这一切或许还有隐情，只能纠结的开始拿起一边的扫把胡乱的扫着地板。

“终一！”随着敲门声，门外传来百田解斗的声音，“上面找你，说有事情和你谈谈。”

最原终一过去开了门，似乎是看他表情凝重，百田解斗拍了拍他的肩膀，“听着终一，上面这样做就证明他们还愿意和你谈一谈，不要担心，我会帮你的，毕竟我可是老大啊！”

“我明白了。”最原终一紧锁的眉头舒展开了，虽然面对的一切还是未知，但同事们的安慰确实极大程度的驱散了他的不安，“这才是我的好助手嘛！不要愁眉苦脸的。”百田露出一个爽朗的笑容，向着最原终一竖起拇指，赤松枫在后面握紧拳头比了一个加油的手势，他深吸一口气，向楼上走去。

“最原终一，我给你一个弥补过失的机会，这是你的任务目标，白银纺。”最原终一低头看着桌子上的资料，上面是一个戴着眼镜的长发女性，看上去甚至有些乖巧，他接过资料，退了出去。

“白银的手里有一些重要的资料，他们不想通过物理手段抓住她，这可能会让她毁掉这些东西，据说赤松桑前几日开始已经查找到了她的动向，我姑且算编外人员，不如先去用我自己的办法去试试，拿到的话，就算将功补过了。”一边听着最原终一的转述，百田解斗一边翻看着白银纺的资料。

赤松枫递给最原终一一个微型耳麦，表情有些担忧，“最原君，这位白银小姐的履历也一样干净的过头了，啊——我现在简直对这种人有阴影了！她住的区域应该有信号屏蔽的设备，我们只能等她出来的时候了。”

“也？还有谁吗？”但百田解斗似乎也没执着于这个答案，语速很快的接着说，“我感觉这件事不简单，但这种情况我也没有办法帮上你什么，只能尽量保证你的安全。”他揉着额头，低下头给什么人发起了短讯。

“没关系，不用太担心我，能找到她的时候就行动，我们再联系。”最原终一笑着摇摇头，和表情担忧的两人打了招呼，开着车回到家里。

家里意料之中的一片漆黑，王马小吉没有回来，最原终一叹了一口气，事实上他也不知道应该怎么面对王马小吉，或许这样对他俩都好，他洗漱完毕躺在床上，盯着无名指上的戒指，缓缓陷入睡眠。

“赤松桑，你确定位置没有出错吗？”第二天上午，接到赤松枫联系的最原终一立刻就出发了，但是这个位置确实有些超出想象，最原站在游乐场门前，看着排队的家长和儿童，再次和赤松枫确认。

“虽然我也觉得有些奇怪，但是我定位的地点确实就是这里……嗯？最原君，怎么了吗？”赤松枫的声音丛耳麦里传来，虽然也很疑惑，但是给出了确认的答案。

“没什么，只是感觉好像有人跟着我，应该是错觉吧。”最原终一扫过四周，没有感觉到目光的来源，只好归类为自己过于敏感了，他买了票，顺着一种家长和孩子进入了游乐园，听着耳机里赤松枫的指挥，十几分钟就看到了他的任务目标。

白银纺实在很好认，她优越的身高不但在女性里十分出挑，对于许多日本男性显然也是略胜一筹，她挂着得体的微笑在超人气冰淇淋摊位前排队，直到看到一个插队的孩子才略微变了脸色，最原终一压低了帽子，混在一旁卖气球的小贩身旁，作为一名警探，他对隐藏自己的能力也非常自信，但当他再次抬起头，却发现那个蓝色长发的女孩子已经对他弯唇一笑，她从队伍里走出来，路过最原终一，也没什么多余的表情和动作，仿佛很普通的走去花园散心一样。

最原终一叹了口气，小声对赤松枫说明了一下自己好像被发现了，也跟着走向花园，期间路过一个汇聚大量观众的小丑团体表演，那种被窥视的感觉又来了，他匆匆瞥了一眼，但是周围的人实在太多，他也看不见什么，只好再次忽略那种感觉，快步赶上白银纺。

花园里是一个迷宫项目，人并不多，并且比较分散，他顺着赤松枫的指挥，终于在一个拐角处看见了白银纺，她身后是一个思路，她依然挂着无懈可击的微笑，仿佛等候多时。

“白银小姐，你其实早就发现我了吗？”最原终一摘下帽子，看着对面的白银纺，白银没有说话，她指指最原的耳朵，他无奈的拿出微型耳麦，关掉扔在一边。

“其实我也是你们的编外人员，他们给我安排了点剧本，不过我不太喜欢，我直接长话短说，”她用鞋底碾碎了耳麦，这才开口说话，“我也只是普通的奉命行事，最原君，身为警探，你的婚姻对我们的影响和潜在的危险都太大了，上面觉得你不可信。”白银纺推了推眼镜，手伸进了挎背的小包里，“我是他们的最后一次警告，彻底的断绝关系，还是一起被通缉。”

“我不会和王马君离婚的。”最原终一攥紧了手，略有棱角的戒指硌得他手心微痛，他看着白银纺，坚定的回答，白银纺笑了笑，没有说话，只是柔和而平静的看着他。

“欸？有的人就不要在这里装好人了吧？”王马小吉的声音突然从上方响起，他穿着熟悉的小丑装，坐在迷宫的高墙上，最原终一想起自己路过的小丑表演团队，大概那时候他就已经发现自己了吧。

“什么编外人员啊，也就是碟中谍黑吃黑吧！我可是最讨厌别人说谎了，”他轻巧的一跃而下，最原终一想也没想就跑过去接他，王马小吉扑进他的怀里，踉跄了一下站稳了，“骗子小白银，我以为我上次已经充分向你证明了小最原是我要保护的人了吧，你这么不在意我吗？好伤心啊。”

一个黑色双马尾的少女无声地出现在白银纺的身后，右手用小巧的匕首抵住她的咽喉，左手反扣住白银伸进包里的手，一把手枪掉在地上。

“小白银，把资料交出来，我知道你带着它，”王马小吉笑着逼近白银纺，“我和你做个交易，克洛恩从此不会再存在，并且dice方面会给你一些好处，多的条件免谈，你会答应的吧。”

“啊，有点吃亏了呢，本来想趁着你离开处理掉最原君的，没想到你和春川魔姬居然都没有离开。”白银纺看起来没有半分恐惧，还微微的笑着，她拿出一个黑色的u盘，春川魔姬接过看了一眼，扔给了最原终一，但还是没有松手。

“你知道我要的是什么。”王马小吉也对着她露出了一个笑容，白银纺摆了摆手，又拿出一枚指甲大的内存盘，王马小吉接过看了一眼，攥在手里。

“我就是普通的双面间谍而已，虽然这次的交易不大划算，但还是保住自己的命更重要一点，不过最原君，我忠告你还是不要再回去警局了哦。”春川魔姬松开了匕首，白银纺笑着和他们挥了挥手，两人一前一后的离开了迷宫。

“王马君？”从刚才开始一直没有发出声音的最原终一这才松了一口气似的，看着王马小吉。

“哈哈~这是一个很长的故事，还是回家再给你讲吧！既然来了就别浪费时间，我们去逛逛游乐园吧！”王马小吉仔细地收好了内存盘，拉着最原终一走出迷宫，最原听出他的敷衍，也没有再询问他什么，虽然他们之前充满了欺骗，但是他有一种莫名的自信，王马小吉一定会告诉他一切。

“喂喂，小最原，我还在你身边呢，你在和谁发短讯！”王马小吉用胳膊肘戳了一下最原终一的腰，吓得后者后腿了一步。

“我要给赤松桑和百田君报一声平安。”他把手机拿给王马小吉看。

“欸？这个不需要的，刚才那个黑头发的女孩子是笨蛋百田的女朋友哦。”王马小吉直接删掉了编辑中的短信，歪着头看着最原终一，“你该不会没听说过吧？”

“哎？那是百田君的恋人吗？”最原终一确实听百田解斗提起过他有了交往的恋人，但是百田从来拿不出照片，以至于很多人都在猜测他是不是因为办公室三人只有他一个没有脱单才编出来的谎言。

“是啊，是笨蛋百田拜托她来保护你的，不过正好我们认识，小白银的计划做的还挺好的，如果没有百田的通知，我们两个现在应该在飞机上，回来的时候我大概就要当寡夫了~”王马小吉虽然语气轻快，但是眼神没有丝毫笑意，最原终一虽然不清楚其中的弯弯绕绕，但是也能感觉到那大概是非常危险的情况。

“不过春川和百田恋爱之后在他的照片里得知了小最原的警探身份，那个时候她的样子还真的挺有趣的，如果不是她，我还不知道你居然是个警探呢！”王马小吉不禁回忆起了当时的场景。

“你可从来没告诉过我你找了个警探结婚，你之前居然和我说他只是一个在事务所上班的普通会计师？”春川魔姬皱着眉头，王马小吉细长的手指在她的手机屏幕上划来划去，看着他的丈夫与百田解斗还有一个金发女性的合影。

“这个，事实上我也不知道哦~”他扣过手机，笑着看着春川魔姬。

“那他骗了你，这太危险了，你可能哪天醒了就直接被铐着躺在牢房里了。”

“欸——这难道不是更好吗？”

“我觉得你现在和他离婚比较安全，我没有开玩笑——什么啊，你这表情，是想要被杀掉吗？”春川魔姬看着又拿起手机并且突然笑出声的王马小吉，有些不爽的抢回自己的手机。

“只是没想到小春川还挺关心我的，离婚……哎，我要去找一个婚姻咨询师，我还要和他打听一下那个金头发的女孩子，然后……就这样！”王马小吉兴奋的收拾起桌子上的东西。

“我觉得你暴露的可能性同样大，他可不是那种普通的警察，你居然不知道你找了个这么不得了的人，他的身份和样貌都被隐藏的很好，我们的人并没有查到他。”

“所以说，这样才不会无聊啊。”王马小吉已经窜到了门口，想了想又和她挥了挥手，“对了，春卷~祝你和男朋友约会愉快哦！他刚才给你发了短讯。”他闪开春川魔姬飞来的匕首，哼着歌跑掉了。

“原来是这样吗？你已经知道我的身份了，我对你确实有所隐瞒，因为我的工作有些危险，而且我其实有保密协议，我本来想等我过几年退下来再告诉你的。”最原终一不太好意思的抓了抓帽子。

“不过现在警探先生因为我失去了他在警局的工作，所以要不要考虑来我的公司？”王马小吉背着双手，歪头看着最原终一，虽然这并不是事情的全部，但是他不想告诉最原终一真相。

“之前百田君向我推荐过他朋友的侦探事务所，我想去试试。”最原终一笑着摇了摇头，垂下眼看着手里的u盘。

“倒也完全在我的意料之中，嘛，不过我也金盆洗手了，本来也就是为了兴趣而已，我又不缺那些东西，也不缺钱。”王马小吉撇撇嘴，一脸孩子气，谁也想不到这个看上去还是个学生模样的男孩居然会是著名的怪盗克洛恩。

“是是，我知道。”最原终一笑着跟在他身后，看着他转来转去的观察那些游乐设施。

“走吧，我们去玩那个！”王马小吉一挥手里巨大的波板糖，指着不远处的摩天轮。

“好…”嗯？他的糖哪里来的，最原终一突然愣住，  
果然在旁边发现了一家扎着糖果的摊位，店主似乎也并没有意识到自己的糖果少了一个，最原终一放下了钱，转头发现本应该走远的王马小吉就站在身后，笑嘻嘻的看着他。

“小最原是爸爸吗？还给我买糖果。”他摇了摇手里的波板糖，看着旁边买糖果的一对父子，笑容带着些促狭。像只小狐狸。

“我知道对于你来说这都不算什么，不过我想，我是说既然你出手了，那你应该还是喜欢这件东西的，我想送给你你喜欢的东西。”最原终一涨红了脸，压低帽子撇过目光，有些磕磕绊绊的解释，王马小吉故作生气的表情也绷不住了，大笑出声。

他伸出小指勾住最原终一的手指，摇了摇，那双闪烁着星星的眼睛看着他，最原终一的小指回钩，紧扣住他的手，无名指上的对戒亮的耀眼。

“那你可要一直在我身边啊。”并肩走了一会，王马小吉突然小声说，耳朵有些微红，最原终一笑着要低头吻他，却被巨大的波板糖挡住了动作，王马小吉从后面露出脸来，笑嘻嘻的看着他，“我想偶尔也会想低头亲你的嘛。”

最原终一看着他，似乎在思考着什么，他的手环住王马小吉的腿，下一瞬间，王马小吉就感觉到双脚离地，他条件反射抱住最原终一的脖颈。

“喂！我骗你的！不要真的试啊，你做得到吗？啊啊啊要摔到了呜哇啊啊啊！”最原终一把他抱举起来的时候，他才开始慌张，并且发出了足够吸引人注意的尖叫，原本想要扑腾着挣扎要跳下来，但又怕最原终一真的摔倒，还是默默地停止了动作。

“如果这也是你的愿望，给我一个机会去实现它吧。”最原终一仰头看着他。没有人能拒绝这样一双注视着你的金色眼睛提出的请求，王马小吉撇过头去不想理他，凌乱的碎发里露出了通红的耳尖。

“来吻我吧。”最原终一微微笑着看着他，虽然脸颊带着一层薄红，还是主动扬起下颌，金色的眼睛亮晶晶的，王马小吉嘟囔了一句，伸手捧住他的后脑，俯身直接吻了上去，舌尖舔过唇缝撬开牙齿，吸吮舌尖发出让人脸红的暧昧声音，像他们发现彼此身份的那天一样，不顾别人的围观，也不顾镜头的注视。

“你可被我害惨了，大警探，你又被围观了，说不定还被摄像头拍下来了。”王马小吉趴在最原终一的肩膀上，手指卷着他的头发，用半开玩笑的语气说道。

“怎么会呢？”最原终一轻轻抚摸王马小吉的后背，把他放回地面，低头在他嘴角轻吻了一下，“你知道的，那些都不妨碍我吻你。”

“我喜欢你，爱上你是我此生做过的最疯狂、最离经叛道、也是最有勇气的事情，而我从未后悔。”

“我突然觉得不需要去坐摩天轮了，”王马小吉笑着望着不远处缓缓旋转的摩天轮。

原来我从来不必祈求，我们不需要摩天轮最顶端的接吻，也会永远在一起。

END

（一点破坏氛围的）小剧场

1.  
kibo在某日收到了不明人士发来的邮件，“我和小最原已经和好如初了哦！虽然和你并没什么关系啦，所以下周的咨询复查……”

机器人面无表情的删掉了这条短讯，并且把这个号码拉入了黑名单。

结果隔天收到了几十个不同号码发来的骚扰短信。

2.  
“……就这样，我本来想在摩天轮顶端接个吻宣告一下小最原已经成为本总/统的所有物了——”

“噗、”最原终一忍不住笑出了声，王马小吉恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，他连忙解释，“只是觉得会相信这些事情的王马君，让我有点意外。”

“哈？我以为你在看到我和你表白的相合伞时就会明白这种事情。”

“确实，没有那个相合伞我大概早就怀疑你的年龄了。”

“……呢嘻嘻，其实这都是恶之总统大人为了迷惑小最原故意这样做的哦，听到你上当我就放心了！”

“这是骗人的吧？”

“谁知道呢！”

3.  
趁着王马小吉被春川拉去教育，最原终一得以借此机会收拾他在家里扩建的秘密地点。

在一堆武器中发现了一个红色的小本子，翻开一看，是恋爱咨询的剧本，'原来我和机器人的反应都在王马君的预计之中'，最原终一再翻了几页，发现出现了分支内容，他并没打算继续看下去，无奈的叹了一口气，准备把它放回去。

“小最原居然偷偷翻我的东西！”王马小吉的声音突然从背后响起。

“呜哇！”最原终一吓得把本子掉在了地上，旁边伸出一只手，拍了拍灰，把它捡起来。

“所以其实赌的成分还是很大的，虽然现在看是个好结局。”他突然没头没尾的说了一句话，就把本子收了起来。

虽然王马小吉没有直说，但最原终一知道，他赌的是“最原终一对王马小吉的感情”。

“虽然你的的赌博技巧也很好，但感情是你永远都稳赚不赔的赌局。 ”

**Author's Note:**

> 一点没写到正文的设定  
> 白银是双重间谍，她一边埋伏在警局，也是这个时候拿到了有王马小吉的把柄（内存盘），并且她拿走的早，没等上面过目，所以警局上面不知道小吉就是克洛德;一边又在他对立的公司，其实也是编外人员，灰色地带的那种，警局的u盘在这里得到的，怪盗克洛德偷走了他们公司的机密，小吉通过这个知道了白银的双重身份，还有其他的东西，dice趁机搞了他们一笔，不过对家公司不知道克洛德和小吉是一个人，只是单纯的鱼死网破想找人搞死克洛德。  
> 最后结局白银这两个间谍都不当了，拿着小吉给的好处跑路了，和两个地方都没关系了，小吉要让克洛德这个身份假死，等于她给了公司交代;最原的u盘也等于给了警局交代，她除了失去两个身份其实也没什么损失，不过长远发展和时间精力的付出有点亏。  
> 处理掉最原是因为他探查到了那个公司的秘密，警局那边也因为他无意识知道了警局一些内幕（不过他没意识到自己知道了了不得的东西），于是两边都想处理掉他，白银就把这个活儿揽下来了，但是白银本来就是二五仔，加上小吉一搅和，他反而莫名其妙脱身了，虽然根本不知道为什么自己危险了但是就这么脱险了，然后跑去当私家侦探还抱着小吉，简直美滋滋。


End file.
